


"Hug Me" or "Abrazame"

by poetdameron, Steampunksherlockian



Category: We Love Luke Windsor, Windsorites, hiddlestoners
Genre: Androromantic Luke Windsor, Bisexual Tom, Even though it's not mentioned, I imagine Luke is a good friend and Professional Publist, M/M, Tom's 1st Olivier Awards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunksherlockian/pseuds/Steampunksherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is very nervous. He knows that public Sightings and Signings are all part of the job but, every Award Ceremony is slightly different and as this is the first Olivier's for him his senses overload. Being an awesome Publicist and friend Luke assures him it will be fine with a little "Atta boy" guidance for the worrying parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hug Me" or "Abrazame"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poetdameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/gifts).



If there is an event that scares you more than any Academy Awards or Golden Globes, that would be the Olivier's. The issue with this is a performance in public is very heavy, and not even being nominated is everything, damn; it is everything. And after going through here, alone, scared and trembling as ever, had to accept that I was not really ready for this. Luke put a hand on my lower back, as if he knew this would give all the support I needed and, although I can not prove it publicly, know that it does. It supports, in more ways than one, and I support it.

“You're shaking!” I heard Luke saying with that deep voice that is loaded. “ All good?” I'm going to ruin my pants with these nerves ... Luke smiled “Come, come. It can not be that bad.” 

This guy is no fool, Luke is just trying to encourage him to not take anything to lose right now. Tom smiles, suddenly a laugh escapes him because he is nervous and these fits of laughter will come easily.

Here he come to lean closer, because now needs to embrace and cares little for someone to see the photograph, whatever. Luke does not react at first when Hiddleston will grip his arms tightly, but then embraces him anyway,and it seems a like greeting and no cameras, no flashes, oh my God!  
“Please kill me” I almost say, and Luke shakes his head. “Shut up, go forward.” “I am freezing to death here.” “You want me to hug you again? Shut up and go, Hiddleston.” He opened his eyes in the middle of a snowy day and a smile lit his face, he was lying like a bun in his bed and the delicious cold environment wrapped him in a hug. Then the view is obscured, another kind of hug and touch is felt. A little laughter escapes and is drowned in the Bare chest of Luke.

“Hey ... Hey, good afternoon.”  
“What time is it?”  
“Three in the afternoon...”  
”Dammit. We should do something.”  
“How about we continue sleeping?” 

Luke nodded, kissing his forehead and cuddled him. Tom looked up slightly, he wrapped his arms and forced him to change positions, resting his chin in his hand as he re-accommodated himself as he re-settled for almost purring in his affection. Luke settled back in the bed and he kissed Tom's bare collarbone and up his neck, before kissing with love and all you want to whisper on a Sunday afternoon. Won or Nominated, these are worthwhile days.


End file.
